Energis Coalition
The Energis Coalition '''formerly known as the '''Union of Powernia 'is a confederate government made up of 30 individual sovereign states in the Galactic East. The majority of its populace being Genui, it is an economic, military and diplomatic superpower, the strongest Genui-led civilization in the galaxy and is one of the three galactic superpowers alongside the Niraxian Empire and Bryckster Faction. It shares a galactic border with the Central Systems Alliance to the west and is seperated from the Niraxian Empire by the Borderworlds. The Energis began life as a group of mercenaries based out of Powernia, providing their services to governments, militias and corporations throughout the Galactic East for a hefty fee. They underwent several fundemental changes before ultimately evolving into a group with political influence. It was only during the Xeno-Zentralan Schism that the Energis Coalition was formed. After defeating and annexing the territories of Xeno-Sec and Alliance for Xeno-Zentralan Unity in the Fighting War, the Energis Coalition emerged as a galactic power with a powerful military and economic base. The Energis Coalition is active in galactic politics and remains a strong trade power, holding strong influence in the trading sectors of the galaxy. The backbone of the Energis economy relies on manufacturing weapons, spaceships, situlum crystals, mining raw materials, farming and open trade with neighboring planets and coalition members. It shares a bitter trade and military rivalry with the Niraxian Empire, constantly competing in various industries from mining to technology exports as well as hegemonic control over the galaxy. History The Energis Coalition have had a long history of conflict, diplomatic struggle and subversion. But it wasnt till after the Fighting War that a ragtag Confederacy of Genui Planets (and some Xeno States) rose to a gargantuan military and economic superpower. Pownia History starts as Early as the arrival of Surgicus to the Milkyway Galaxy after the fall of The Order. On the Planet of Powernia, Surgicus was adamant in rediscovering the location of the Mantle to regain more of the knowledge left behind from The Order and thus began his trek in the Milkyway Galaxy to find it. Secondly, he knew time was running out; a millennium had already passed since his arrival (due to the Quantum Fracture causing a rip in the time-space continuum). Thus, forging a New Empire and purging the Traitors of The Order would be his goal. Surgicus also feared the arrival of Polaris, having understood the power he had in controlling individuals through powerful telepathic visions. Powernia was a stepping stone in this process. Having gained enough connections with many local Xeno, Traversing the Milkyway Galaxy through merchant vessels got him the neccessary capital to establish a base on the Desolate Lands of Powernia. The local Xeno gave Surgicus a nickname; Powersurge, a portmanteau of the planet name (Powernia) and his own name. Surgicus soon formed a band of Genui and Xeno privateers, willing to expand their operations outward. Conexus Powernia Surgicus had excellent organisation skills and a vision. His small lightly knit organisation of privateers expanded their operation toward the Central Galactic Worlds (Zentrala). At the time, it was quite a bustling and powerful region in the milkyway galaxy, although troubled by infighting. Trading with various superpowers such as the Niraxians and Aralians, helped them grow, but only during wartime. The once somewhat barren world of Powernia began upscaling, erecting bunkers, manufacturing plants and mining rigs. Gaining capital and influence as a privateer army, Conexus Powernia (The earliest recorded organisation headed by Surgicus) took on many contractually based assignments expanding Zentrala Space in a proxy war against many domineering powers in the region. Surgicus' power alone was unheard of, believing he practiced an ancient art long since forgotten by time. They believed Surgicus to be one of the last of the (allegedly) extinct Elysians. Siindica Dehiev and it's Colony Siinda were in a Civil War over a Military held a coup held by a General by the name of Petrici Kelimos. Petrici and his band of Secessionists wanted to establish an independent nation free from the repression of the Dehiev's powerful religious institutions. The Siindicans were a race of Amphibian bipedal Xenos. The Dehiev financed their military and the Conexus to liberate the Colony from the secessionist. This was the Battle Of The Frozen Sea which lasted 4 Earthern years. The Conexus Pulled their troops from the battle, having realised the war was getting progressively costly and reaching no conclusion. The Dehiev threatened the Conexus with military intervention, so the Conexus commissioned bomb runs on key Dehiev outposts, leaving them exposed to the Siindican troops. This costed the Dehiev dearly and tarnished the Conexus' reputation with the Dehiev Government. Formation Considering the fact that The Energis were instrumental in building up The Bryckster's military force (almost 2/3rds of the Energis' military force at the time) much of the wealth and military power of the coalition was used up in the Fighting War against the Brycksters. On top of this the fall of Eaggoran struck a huge blow to the Energis from a foreign power known as the Niraxian Empire. This diverted the attention away from the Brycksters who had built a formidable Robotic Fighting force. As a counter-strike, the Energis sent Raeclast shock troops, but to their dismay, too little and much too late. The Alterrans fought the Aralians on the Aralian front. Combatting troops with their own Variant of Alterr Raeclast Shock troops. Finding much success in the region, was short lived however, as the Aralians had the superior number but not anywhere near the power of Praetarvirates Occult Ranger troops who were used as a last resort. Seeing little success in the region after the fact, the Energis used the nuclear option, sending 10 Terminitum Death Fleets, essentially destroying 5 Aralian Captured planets only 2 of these Death Fleets returned, having 8 of them destroyed by the sheer might of the Niraxian and Aralian combined forces. For the Energis Coalition, Fighting went on for years in a constant struggle not only for survival, but the expulsion of the genocidal Brycksters who were vastly outnumbering the Energis forces. In response to this, the Energis began manufacturing Battleships to match that of the Brycksters who were pumping out soldiers, vehicles and spaceships faster than the combined force of all 30 Energis states. Niraxians and Aralians. The central galactic worlds at this point had already fell in a coordinated attack by Bryckster forces. This was an incentive for The Niraxians and Energis to strike a peace deal and face their true enemy, The Brycksters. Ever since the end of The Fighting War, The Energis Coalition have slowed down their imperialistic efforts, focusing more on capitalising on their Trade Policy and ramping up Military Spending. This has mainly gone toward weapons and spaceships. As a reaction to this, The Niraxian Empire ramped up production of their highly advanced armada from 2000 vessels to 300,000 (all of which are active duty). In Powersurge's mind, if the Niraxians alone are capable of competing with the might of 30 nations in trade and military, he was facing a truly powerful rival. Coalition States The Energis Coalition comprises of 30 sovereign states of which are mostly comprised of Genui-Sphere planets. Capital * Powernia Order of The Quintumvirate The Quintumvirate states are the 5 most influential states in the coalition. * Avalon * Al-Terra * Eaggoran * Irukanj * Renasol Confederate Guardians The Confed Guard states are second tier states renowned for their excellent war effort on the Bryckster Front during The Fighting War. * Euralia * Astura * Xinxis * Colleda * Colleda II * Colleda IV Children of Powernia The Child states of the Coalition, considered the weakest of the other nations. * Aers * Colleda III * Dehiev * Siindica Politics Much of the internal politics of the Energis Coalition is a complete mystery to the common population. The closest thing one could describe the Energis' government is that of a Confederated Stratocracy. Organisation Surgicus is the Supreme-Leader of the Genui-Sphere and the Inner-Xenosphere. Below him is the Order of Quintumvirates. A Quintumvirate is the leader of his own planet and the subsequent colonies. Below a Quintumvirate is the Buletariate, which is a council of representatives from different municipalities. Below them is the Legetarvitate, which is essentially a military council. The only thing below this would be soldiers, police, national guard, emergency services etc. Most people deem the government to be nothing more than a ragtag council of soldiers and general rather than politicians. Very few people have seen their Leader Powersurge. The ones who have seen Powersurge are exclusively military members and diplomats of high esteem. Most describe him to be an intimidating hulk of a man. He is also described to be of great intelligence and few words. He is also described to have little patience, causing many to fear him and serve his will unquestioningly. As far as aims go, Powersurge only concerns himself with the protection of Genui homeworlds. Since the end of the Fighting War, little concern was placed on the protection of Inner-Xeno planets. Secret Organisations The Energis Coalition are highly averse to secret organisations, often going on bloody inquisitorial conquests of organisations that sought to bring ruin to The Energis states or it's constituents. One of the many conquests has been the incarceration of hundreds of Magicers from an Organisation known as Discipilus Inde Inanium. Some were inducted into Powernian Special Forces under close supervision, others were put into 'Traitor Chambers' which are stasis-chambers. They are essentially frozen for the rest of time in facilities far underground. Elections The only democratic elections that occur are those of the Legetarvirate. The Legetarvirate are in charge of the inner defense of the planet including the police, national guard and emergency services. Social issues are never addressed by the Legetarvirate's and are often ignored by the administration. Freedoms * Genui citizens have the maximum possible freedoms one could possibly want plus protection by the state, unless it interferes with The Coalition's interests (Read 'Secret Organisations' above). * Xenos (Non-Genui) are considered second class citizens and are only given provisional aid like police protection. Other than that, they are only allowed to live in the Inner-Xeno-Sphere. Xenos are strictly prohibited from buying property on Genui planets and Colonies. This ethnocentric policy has been repeatedly bashed by Orion Forum on multiple occasions. The utter indifference of the Energis Coalition has caused a portion of the Genui population to immigrate to the more liberal Central Galactic Worlds in Zentrala Space. * A large portion of Powerrays live in breeding facilities across Energis Space. They are imprisoned, only being exposed to violence, pain and Energis Propaganda through 'Neuro-Centers'. These are mind-control facilities. Powerray 'rights' and 'freedoms' are essentially null and void. Powerrays are put on highly militarized worlds and make up a large portion of the Energis infantry. Economy The Energis Coalition's history of trade is exclusively why it rose to prominence in the Galaxy. The establishment of a 'Buffer Zone' known as Zentrala (Central-Galactic Worlds) allowed The Energis to trade freely with other nations without conducting trade deals with 'Volatile Nations' such as the Niraxian Empire and the Aralian Dominion. The Bryckster Faction, although a formidable power in terms of military power have zero influence in the galaxy aside from illegal Bryckster Technology. Military The Energis Coaltion has quite a formidable combined military with various divisions and specializations on a macro level. On a micro level, each of the 30 Coalition states have their own militaries due to the structural organisation of the Coalition itself. 43543.png| Powerray Division 52343543.png|Eaggor Militarus Gsdf.png|Avalor Militarus Mili.png|Alterra Militarus Navy Division 'Fleetus Mortarum' is the Navy Division of the Energis Coalition. Considered the most powerful in the Milkyway Galaxy. it has 4 classes of ship. * ''Tempest' Storm Fleets - Powersurge's dedicated Destroyer-Class ships numbering 150,000 across Energis Space. Each Destroyer-Class ship is manned with approximately 200 crew members not including pit and engineer crews. * 'Terminitum' Death Fleets - Dedicated to the destruction of whole planets. These colossal ships were instrumental in the Fighting War against the Brycksters. The Death Fleets are responsible for completely annihilating over 54 planets (Bryckster and other planets). The Synthetic Curtain a became a wartorn ruin because of Terminitum Fleets. * 'Custodia' Guard Fleets - The space patrol division. Their task is taking out illegal vessels and unidentified vessels in Genui-Sphere space. They are notorious for their 'Shoot-First-Ask-Questions-Later' protocol. Infantry Division 'Raeclastus Mortarum' is the specialized infantry division of the Energis Coalition's Military. * 'Raeclast' Shock troops - these are the elite energis fighting troops, consisting of a variety of different Genui armed with the most advanced tactical equipment and weaponry. Most specialize in eliminating ground troops and infantry. * 'Praetarvirate' Occult Rangers - Troops dedicated to delivering exponential damage on the battlefield; practically walking nuclear bombs. All are magicers with varying degrees if skill and command their own platoons numbering in the hundreds. * 'Isoclast' Recon Troops - Troops specializing in reconnaissance and intel gathering. They have a range of different weapons including (and not limited) to Gauss sniper rifles. Vehicle division 'Armatarvirate' is the Vehicle division of the Energis Coalition's Military. * 'Testanum' Armored Force - The 'tank' division of the Armatarvirate. Although there are a number of different tank form factors, this is considered the unified version of the Energis Coalition's Armatarvirate division. * 'Properatum' Mobile Force - The mobile vehicle division not suited for actual combat but for delivering troops to and from the front lines. These include Air-Land, Air-Air, Land-Sea, and Land vehicle form factors. Powernia Militarus The strongest army in Energis Space and arguably the milkyway galaxy. This is due to the fact that the army has 5 divisions dedicated to the defense of Energis Space. It is a combination of all 30 nations in a homogenized military force. A solution came about in the form of manufacturing biological weapons. This includes; * Powwerrays - Genetically modified supersoldiers, made with the spliced genes of various Xeno species. They are approximately 6'5-7 feet tall, weigh 200 to 250 kilograms and have dense muscle structure. Problems arose due to the fact that they wore minimal armor and their cycloptic eye was extremely vunerable, so Steel armor plating and better weapons were provided. Powerrays are extremely strong, fast on their feets but still lack in number compared to the manufactured soldiers the Brycksters pump out in the hundreds of thousands. * Breeder Missiles - Breeder missiles are a grey squid-like Xeno race which were used as missile in space-to-space confrontations on battleships. They have highly powerful natural after burners on their body, allowing them to move throught the vaccuum of space and most atmospheres. They have a very loud screeching sound when launched from Battleship cannons and cling to enemy vessels in which they explode from a chemical reaction in their body which is triggered by a fletchet containing Breeder Bait. * Fluke worm - Giant excavating worms that burrow in the earth. These can grow to the size of full sky scrapers. Powerray Division An army wholly dedicated to Powerrays. The Powerrays are genetically modified Xeno warriors bred solely to kill. This was an expendable solution to the Brycksters during The Fighting War. They only fought on the Bryckster Front. Eaggor Militaria Eaggoran's Primary Army. It used to be one of the smallest armies but quickly grew to be one of the three biggest in the Coalition. Al-Terr Militarus Al-Terra's official army. Avalor Militaria Avalon's official Military Religion After the Insubordination Decree was signed by Powersurge after a violent political purge, the practice, propagation and organisation of religious dogma was banned indefinitely throughout the Energis Coalition. Religion as an instituted power was no longer accepted, causing a rift throughout the southern galaxy. Religious buildings and places of worship were foreclosed and closely monitored by state institutions. Silentia's monuments commemorating the Prophets of The Order were subject to Iconoclasm, some of the largest statues were either removed or the faces were simply removed. Many practicing Genui and Xeno fled to the Borderworlds to escape the repressionCategory:Nations Category:Energis